THREE FIFTEEN
by SANDEFUR
Summary: A bit of a surptise ending to this episode. Sequel to #314.


THREE FIFTEEN

by SANDEFUR

1-14-06/early Saturday morning.

Helen and John Hunter are having coffee at the kitchen table. Joan enters from the backstairs…

"Good morning… Oh, Dr. Hunter, what brings you by so early?"

"Helen responds, I spotted John practicing archery in his back yard, and invited him for coffee."

"Your mother told me the sad news about Sgt. Carlisle. The few times I met him, I always had a favorable impression."

"Yeah, he was a good guy. Any word from Dad? Has he been out all night?"

"I haven't heard from Will, and I have no idea when he will be back. Right now he's throwing himself into his work, but the first time he pauses, he will be devastated by this loss. Will was very fond of Carlisle."

Dr. Hunter says, "I know you want to be ready to offer comfort to Will, but perhaps you should get some sleep, Helen."

"I can't sleep."

Joan asks, "Are you still bothered by your prophetic dream?"

"Joan! We have company…"

"Relax, Dr. Hunter knows more secrets than anyone in town. He knows mine, and I'll bet he knows yours."

Dr. Hunter comments, "I get entrusted with so much confidential information, I have a hard time keeping track of which subjects I'm suppose to tip-toe around."

Joan says, "Then the time has come to clear the air. Mom, I know you said you were too upset to talk last night, but it's time to talk about God."

"Must we? What was God thinking when he chose me to receive prophetic dreams? There, I said it. I receive God-given dreams and visions. I'm offically as crazy as my daughter."

Dr. Hunter smiles. "Then I'm equally crazy, because I have the same charism."

"You're admitting this in front of Joan?"

"I already knew. Dr. Hunter and I have shared our secrets, just as you did with him."

"Joan, are you saying you have the same charism?"

"Not exactly. No visions, but the occasional God-given dream, and I sometimes see and speak with the dead."

Helen nods. "I once saw Judith's ghost walk through this kitchen."

"Yeah, there was a short period when her ghost was very active."

Dr. Hunter remarks, "I'm glad this is one ability I was never given."

Helen asks, "So everyone's gift is slightly different?"

Joan replies, "More than slightly. About two and a half years ago, I was on the bus to school when I noticed a cute boy looking at me and smiling. I was flattered, especially when he followed me to school. That changed when he started talking to me. He knew everything about me and my family. He even knew things no one else could know, like my prayers and promises to God."

"Did this cute boy wear a brown corduroy jacket?"

"Yes. He revealed he was God, and he said he had some errands for me to do. I've been doing those errands ever since. That's why my life has seemed so crazy all this time. It wasn't due to teenage angst, or Lyme disease. It was God."

"John, you knew about this and didn't tell me?"

"Not my place. It was Joan's secret to reveal, and I'm glad she finally shared it. Joan, shall we tell the rest?"

Helen moans, "There's more?"

"Yeah, but you better tell it, Dr. Hunter."

"The reason I moved to Arcadia, and just happened to end up next door, was because God sent me here to guard Joan."

"Guard her from what?"

"Ryan."

"Ryan? Then…what Joan has been saying is true? Ryan is evil?"

"I'm afraid so. I resisted the idea for a long time, hoping there was some way to pull Ryan off of his destructive path. Now I realize, that's hopeless. I've seen Ryan's corrupting influence on my own son."

Joan says, "That may be weakening. We spoke last night, and I may have gotten through to Dylan. He may be gaining a new perspective on his uncle."

"He did seem unusually subdued when he got home last night, thank God. And thank you Joan for your help."

Helen says, "So let me get this straight. It takes the three of us, guided by God, to deal with Ryan?"

Joan responds, "There's more. Ryan also has a gift similar to mine."

"Similar?"

"God appears in many forms. When it's a form I've met before, I know he or she is God. However, any stranger I meet could potentially be God. I never know until he reveals who he is. On the other hand, Ryan never seems surprised by any form God is in. Ryan can always recognize him."

"If Ryan can communicate directly with God like this, how could he have ever turned evil?"

Dr. Hunter replies, "The fate of our mother turned Ryan against God. Ryan always adored Mother, and despised Dad for his adultery. In Ryan's opinion, it was Dad who should have received the short, miserable life Mother endured after the divorce. My brother would not acknowledge the scriptual truth of the situation. Dad genuinely repented of his behavior and received God's forgiveness. Mother bitterly clung to her grudge and separated herself from God."

Helen comments, "How sad."

Joan adds, "Even sadder is that Ryan's anger toward God is also directed towards believers and the servants of God. He doesn't soil his hands with attacks on churches and clergy, but he's the one who has been financing and directing the anti-religion campaign in Arcadia."

Helen says, "Which you've told your father several times."

"But without proof, Dad can't act, and with every accusation, I looked more and more crazy."

"Joan, I'm so sorry I doubted you. From now on, I'll back you up with Will."

"No, it's better to let the status quo remain. As long as Ryan thinks I'm isolated by my 'craziness' from family and friends, the easier it will be to catch him in a slip-up."

Dr. Hunter asks, "Joan, I'm reluctant to say this, but could Ryan have been involved in Carlisle's death?"

"Carlisle was still investigating the series of religious hate crimes, but the last I heard, there were no breakthroughs. If Ryan was involved in Carlisle's death, it would never be something he directly participated in. He would consider it beneath him. Besides, he has an alibi."

"An unshakeable alibi? Reliable witnesses?"

"Pretty reliable. I'm his alibi."

Helen and John stare at Joan, stunned.

X X X X X

Later that morning in the newsroom of the Arcadia Herald, Kevin is working at his computer when the phone rings...

"Girardi."

"Hi stud, it's Barbara Greyson."

"Barbara? What a surprise. How are you?"

"All goes well with me. Our student movie is on schedule, and your technical advice really helped with our parapalegic character."

"Glad to be of help."

"So, is this a good time to talk?"

"Not really. The newsroom is in a turmoil over a breaking news story. A police detective was murdered last night. Someone who was a friend of my Dad's."

"I'm sorry Kevin, especially since I called to give you more bad news."

"Bad news? Oh God, you're not...?"

"Pregnant? No, not that bad, but almost. Late last night I got a call from your fiancee."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. Somehow she found out we spent three days alone in your apartment, and demanded an explanation."

"What did you say?"

"Mostly the truth. We were working on my movie script, and didn't notice the blizzard blowing in. By the time I tried to leave, it was too late. We were snowed in. Of course I swore nothing happened between us."

"Did Lily believe you?"

"She didn't flat out call me a liar, but her tone raised skepticism to new heights. I guess she realizes what an irresistable cutie you are. I'm sorry, Kevin. I never meant to cause you trouble."

"I know. I hope this didn't cause problems with your boyfriend."

"No problems there. I dumped that loser the day I got back. Our short time together made me realize I could do better. So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what any man would do in a situation like this. I'm going to lie so convincingly, Lily will feel guilty for ever suspecting me."

Barbara chuckles. "You're a real credit to your gender. I hope it all works out for you. So, did you ever get to the doctor?"

"Sure did. I've had an increase in sensation below the waist line from five to fifteen percent."

"Kevin, that's great! Does this mean...?"

"Walking again? Not much hope there, but the doctor does have me doing something new. For an hour each night, I stare at my toes and strain my ass off trying to make them move."

"Any luck?"

"No, but you know what they say."

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single toe wiggle?"

"I was thinking: Hope springs eternal, but I like yours better. You know, I think of you sometimes."

"Good thoughts, I hope?"

"Always. If only..."

"Things had been different. Yeah, I catch myself thinking that too, but then reality intrudes. Look, I know you're busy, so let me know if I can be of any help, stud."

"I will. Goodbye, Barbara Greyson."

"Goodbye, Kevin Girardi."

Kevin hangs up and sighs.

X X X X X

That evening on the Girardi front porch, Joan and Friedman are sitting side by side. Joan speaks...

"Thanks for understanding about not wanting to go out tonight."

"I get it. I barely knew Carlisle, and I'm bummed."

"Yeah, I didn't know him a lot better than you, but I know it's really going to tear my Dad apart. When he and Carlisle were partners, they got to be good friends."

"Joan, I have to ask. Do you think the anonymous info we sent Carlisle had anything to do with his death?"

"I don't know. I hope not. The guilt would be hard to live with."

"Would Ryan actually kill a police detective?"

"Not personally, but if he felt threatened, he could order it done. Or maybe a henchman of his acted on his own?"

"Maybe you should reconsider your war with Ryan? This is getting too dangerous."

"I tried to explain to everyone from the start, this is dangerous! Look, if you want out, it's okay. I wouldn't blame you."

"No way. I'd never bail on you, Joan. I was just concerned for your well being."

"Thanks, but I knew the risks going in. I'm going to wait until my Dad gets back. Why don't you go on to the play without me."

"Nah, that wouldn't be any fun."

"I hate to see the tickets go to waste..."

At that moment, Luke exits the house.

"Hey Luke, wait a minute." Joan calls out.

"What's up, guys?"

"Friedman has a spare ticket to the school play. Want to go?"

"I thought you guys had a date?"

"I wanted to wait around for Dad to get home."

Friedman says, "How about it, buddy? 'A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Forum.' A classic musical comedy."

"With Grace and I on hold, I certainly have the time. Sure, why not?"

Friedman turns to Joan and puts his hand over his heart...

"Goodbye, my lovely. Parting is such sweet sorrow that I would say goodbye till it be morrow."

"Can the Shakespeare. It doesn't work on me. You guys have a good time."

Luke and Friedman say their goodbyes, and head for the street.

Luke asks, "Take my Jeep?"

"I've got my Mom's new Beetle."

They walk to the Volkswagen, and as they open the doors, they both pause...

"Friedman, you and my sister, how's that going?"

"Slowly. I think Joan is being extra cautious because she doesn't want to hurt my feelings."

"Your feelings only?"

"Of course. As much as I might want it, can you really see your sister falling for me? I think we all know I'm only a fill-in until someone better comes along."

"Friedman, Joan wouldn't treat you like that."

"She's not. Joan keeps cautioning me not to get my hopes up. It's my problem that I can't help doing just that."

"Sorry, buddy."

"Never mind. Let's just go and enjoy the play."

They enter the car and it quickly pulls away. A moment later, Dog-Walker God strolls down the sidewalk with his small pack of dogs. Joan hurries to meet him.

"Hello Joan. A lovely, brisk evening, isn't it?"

"This was my fault, wasn't it?"

"What specifically?"

"Carlisle's death. Something I did some how led to his death. I was the catalyst in this! Otherwise, you wouldn't have sent that warning through my Mom. You don't interfere unless it involves prayer, faith or the actions of an agent of yours."

"You are catching on to the rules."

"I hate the rules. How can I go on with the burden of guilt I'm carrying? I got a good man killed."

"Joan, your involvement was minimal, at best. It was the free will choices of others that led to last night's tragedy."

"I want a straight answer for a change. Who killed Carlisle?"

"Got a coin, Joan?"

Joan sighs. "Meaning, you won't tell me."

"The coin?"

Joan grabs a coin from her pocket. "Here's a half dollar. Vending machines don't take them, so they're practically useless."

"Watch."

Dog-Walker God takes the coin and appears to toss it from his left hand to his right one, closing the hand into a fist. After a moment, he opens his right hand to reveal the coin is gone...

Joan shrugs. "It's in your other hand."

Dog-Walker God opens his left hand to show that it too is empty.

"Okay, then it's in your pocket."

"I assure you, it's not."

"Then where's my coin?"

"I slipped it back into your pocket."

Joan dips her hand into her jacket pocket and removes the coin. "Well, I'd be impressed, you know--if you weren't God."

"It was pure slight of hand. A simple matter of misdirection. Magicians have been doing the same for centuries. You were fooled because you focused too much on each step of the trick. Small children can't be fooled that way."

"Why not?"

"They lack the ability to stay focused. Their attention constantly wanders, so they catch the moment when the coin is palmed. Adults can't do that."

"Sort of like failing to see the forest for the trees?"

"Exactly."

Dog-Walker God and his pack walk away. Joan misses the 'wave' as she stares at the coin in her hand.

X X X X X

Over at Kevin's apartment, Kevin rushes to answer the ringing telephone. He glances at the call I.D. and hesitates. It is Lily Waters. Eventually the answering machine picks up...

"You've reached Kevin Girardi. I'm not available, so leave your message." (Beep.)

"Kevin, are you there? Pick up, Kevin. Kevin...! Alright, here's my message. I heard through the friend of a friend that you had a girl in your apartment for three days! I've already talked with the lying whore, and I don't believe a word she said. Call me back, A.S.A.P. I want an explanation, and I want it now!"

There is the sound of a phone slamming down. Kevin, who has been holding his breath, exhales slowly. Softly he comments...

"Damn."

X X X X X

Later that night in front of the Girardi home, Joan is waiting patiently beside the Jeep. Will parks behind her and exits his car. Father and daughter meet at curbside and share a hug.

"Dad, you look so tired. You've been gone almost twenty four hours."

"I'm okay. I grabbed a quick nap in my office. How's your mother?"

"Still upset."

"Over that damn prophetic dream?"

"It's kind of weird that she dreamed of Carlisle's death just before he was killed."

"Coincidence. When Helen and I first got married, she use to have all kinds of nightmares about me being killed in the line of duty. None of those ever came true. I feel kind of ashamed that I listened to your mother this time."

"You were just trying to ease her mind by keeping Carlisle in the office. Besides, he was killed off duty, right?"

"He died in the alley behind his apartment building at exactly eight p.m."

"The news says the body wasn't found until nearly nine. How can you know the time of death so accurately?"

"The resident of the nearest apartment heard what he thought was a car backfiring. It happened just as his favorite TV show, 'Ghost Whisperer' was coming on."

"Oh yeah, I've seen that show. A little farfetched if you ask me, and not nearly as good as the show that use to hold that time slot. So, if you didn't have that report, how would you determine the time of death?"

"By how quickly the body cooled. It was cold last night, so the body cooled rapidly. The coroner estimates it was between seven-thirty and eight-thirty, which matches our backfiring report. Why are you so interested? Not Ryan Hunter, again?"

"Last night Grace, Glynis and me were following Ryan... Don't give me that look. You've known about this for a long time."

"Alright, detective, give your report."

"Ryan left the Herald at seven-oh-five in a frantic hurry. He picked up Vera Lewis at seven twenty-two. She looked frazzled, like she threw herself together at the last moment. They drove directly to Don Thornberry's, arriving at seven-forty-five. They left the restaurant at eight-fifty-five and went to the old Libert Town area."

"Ryan took his girlfriend to a teenage make-out spot?"

"Where they proceeded to have advanced making out."

"Meaning?"

"We couldn't get too close in the Jeep, so Glynis volunteered to sneak nearer. She saw Miss Lewis giving him oral sex."

"Poor Glynis."

"Yeah, that will teach her not to volunteer. At the time I thought it was odd behavior for Ryan and Miss Lewis. They're adults with their own homes. Why go to a place that only teenagers use for sex?"

"Does it matter? Your own report proves Ryan couldn't have had anything to do with Carlisle's death."

"I know, and it was galling. I'm Ryan Hunter's alibi."

"So why are we having this conversation?"

"I realized I was too focused on the details, so I took a step back to look at the big picture. Ryan is too clever to leave something as important as an alibi to chance. What if he has known all along that my friends and I have been following him?"

"It hasn't been constant surveillance. How could he know you were on the job last night, and that you never lost track of him?"

Joan removes a flashlight from her jacket pocket and hands it to Will. "Check out what's on the inside of the Jeep's rear bumper."

Will squats down and uses the flashlight to inspect the bumper. He stands and returns the flashlight to Joan.

"That's a G.P.S. tracker."

"I called Adam. He confirmed he has one on his truck too. Ryan must have been laughing his head off at us. He knew every time we tailed him, and he used me to establish his alibi."

"Even if that's true, he does have an alibi."

"But why would he need one? Unless, Carlisle didn't die at eight in a cold alley? What if he died about an hour earlier in a warm apartment?"

"Vera Lewis?"

"Suppose Carlisle stopped by her apartment for some reason, and she let slip some incriminating evidence? In a panic, she kills Carlisle. She calls Ryan, and asks for his help. He tells her to get ready for a date while he arranges for some henchman to dispose of the body."

"Then while Ryan and Vera are out on the town, this 'henchman' drives Carlisle's car to the alley behind where he lives and shoots the dead body of Carlisle to estabish a false time of death?"

"Then he returns to the apartment to do a thorough cleaning of any evidence. All that's missing is proof that Carlisle was in Miss Lewis' apartment."

Will turns away and runs his fingers through his hair a couple of time. His agitation is obvious.

"Dad? Oh-my-God, he was there, wasn't he?"

Will sighs. "The police phone log showed Carlisle receiving a phone call from Vera Lewis at six-seventeen. She has the financial records we requested ready for him. She said Carlisle dropped by her place around six-forty. Miss Lewis was getting ready for her date, and had to keep him waiting for about fifteen minutes. She gave Carlisle the documents, he looked through them briefly, thanked her and left about seven p.m."

"Do you believe her?"

"We have no reason not to. The financial records were found locked in Carlisle's briefcase in the front seat of his car."

"Dad, you've got to search her apartment."

"No judge in this town would issue a search warrant against Ryan Hunter's girlfriend without some sort of proof. Especially not when she has an alibi supplied by the police chief's daughter."

"So that's it?"

"Of course not. Miss Lewis will be requestioned, and I'll have the coroner go over his evidence again. Joan, I know you think I've been ignoring your accusations against Ryan all these months, but I haven't. I checked out every one."

"You did? But why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to encourage what seemed like an obsession, but your my daughter, and I always gave you the benefit of the doubt."

Tears form in Joan's eyes. "Thank you, Dad. That means a lot to me."

They hug again, and with Will's arm around her, they head for the house.

X X X X X

1-17-06/Tuesday morning.

At police headquarters, Lt. Toni Chadwick, nee Williams, is reviewing a file. Will approaches...

"Good morning, Lt. Chadwick. Welcome back from your honeymoon."

"Thanks Will."

"I'm sorry it's not under better circumstances." Will says as he touches the black armband he is wearing.

Toni automatically touches her own armband. "Carlisle. I'm going to miss that chow hound."

"We all will. I'm putting you in charge of the investigation."

"I hoped you would. I'm already reviewing the case. Bring me up to date?"

"Our offical position is that Sgt. Carlisle, while returning to his home at the Triple A apartments, spotted some illegal activity in the alley behind the building. The sergeant made an arrest, and while handcuffing the perp, there was a struggle. Carlisle's head was slammed into his car door, and while he was helpless on the ground, the perp used Carlisle's own gun to shoot him three times. The gun was found in a trash can three blocks away. No sign of the handcuffs."

"Presumably still attached to the wrist of our killer. No witnesses, but the report says a car backfiring might have been the shots exactly at eight." (Looks at the file.) "Ghost Whisperer? Love that show. Anything else?"

"The patrol car that found Carlisle's body at eight-fifty, passed by that same spot exactly one hour earlier."

"So whatever happened went down in the narrow time frame of seven-fifty to eight o'clock."

"Offically."

"There's that word again. Will, is there some unoffical aspect you'd like me to look into?"

Will lowers his voice. "A little outside the box thinking. I want you to give a woman named Vera Lewis careful scrutiny."

"She was the woman Carlisle visited just before he went home. Do you think she followed him?"

"No, she has an air-tight alibi for eight o'clock."

"Then why her?"

"More outside the box thinking. What if Carlisle wasn't killed in that alley, but instead was killed in Vera's apartment about an hour earlier?"

"But the coroner..."

"Took a body temperature, and made an assumption based on the preliminary police report. So he came up with a seven-thirty to eight-thirty timeframe. Make sure he double checks his work."

"Okay, but the only way this scenario could work would be if Vera Lewis had an accomplice who knew exactly what to do and acted immediately."

"Just what I was thinking."

"So why is this the 'unoffical' scenario?"

"When you review the case Carlisle was working on, you'll see Miss Lewis has a friend in high places. Ryan Hunter."

"THE Ryan Hunter?"

"So step carefully. He has sensitive toes."

"Thanks for the advice. I'll try not to ruin my career."

"All of our careers."

X X X X X

Meanwhile at Arcadia High, Joan is taking books from her locker. Grace approaches and whispers...

"Well, I did it."

Joan quickly looks about and makes certain they can't be overheard.

"You took the pregnancy test?"

"Yeah. You don't get any more pregnant than I am."

"Are you going to tell Luke?"

"Eventually, but not today. Today I have an appointment at Planned Parenthood."

"Grace, are you going to...?"

"Relax. I'm just gathering information. I promise to tell Luke and to listen to his input, but ultimately, the decision is mine."

"Totally, and I promise to be supportive no matter what you decide. Although, 'Aunt Joan' does sound good."

Grace pauses for a beat while putting her hand over her stomach.

"Grace, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just hadn't thought of that. If I had this baby, she would call you 'Aunt Joan'."

"She?"

"In my head, I decided it was a girl, or maybe some primal instinct is telling me that."

"You know, if you and Luke got married, we would be sisters-in-law. Cool, huh?"

"Very cool, but the timing is all wrong. In September I'm suppose to start classes at Arcadia college, but instead, I'd be delivering a baby. And Luke would be at M.I.T., assuming he didn't do something stupid like trying to support a family at seventeen."

"I know it would be rough, but both families would help, and I'd love a chance to babysit my niece."

Grace lowers her head to her locker door and closes her eyes.

"Quick, talk about something else, or I'll cry."

"Like what?"

"I don't know... My Dad. Now that you've got him on your side, what have you got him doing?"

"Nothing much. I just asked him to keep a close eye on Ryan's offical activities, and evaluate them with a new perspective."

"Keep talking."

"Uh...oh, there goes Miss Lewis into the science classroom. Can you imagine her and Ryan in the Corvette?"

Grace smiles. "Yeah, that was pretty gross."

"You know what would be funny? If we bought a toy Corvette and left it on her desk!"

Grace laughs. "She would freak."

"And it would teach her to get a room!"

Grace laughs again and impulsively hugs Joan. Joan fiercely returns the hug.

"Thank you, Joan."

"I'm here for you Grace, always."

Embarassed, Grace steps out of the hug. "I must be getting hormonal. I've...got to get to homeroom. See ya."

Grace hurries away. Joan closes her locker, turns and sees Adam arriving at his locker...

"Adam, did you leave the G.P.S. tracker on your truck like I asked?"

"Good morning to you to, Joan. Yes, I left the tracker untouched, and I've kept it secret, even from the other sub-defectives. Why are we doing that again?"

"I need time to think about the best way to use this information. The fewer people who know, the less chance there is this will get out, which would void any plan I might make."

"Still don't understand, but that's okay. I am but a humble private in your army."

"Aww, you're at least a corporal."

Adam gives Joan a salute. "General, Corporal Rove requests permission to depart."

Joan returns the salute. "Permission granted."

Adam does an about face and marches away. Joan chuckles and strolls down the hallway in the opposite direction. Friedman joins her...

"Walk with you to homeroom?" he asks.

"Sure. How was the play?"

"Hilarious. I'm sorry you missed it."

"Me too, but at least I had a good talk with my Dad. Things are finally calming down at home."

"i'm glad. You know, next month the school is having a Valentine's dance...?"

"I'd love to go, provided you can control yourself."

"You mean like, groping?"

"I mean your moves on the dance floor. As for the groping...we'll have to wait and see."

Smiling, Joan moves on while Friedman stops dead in his tracks. After a beat, he hurries after Joan.

X X X X X

Downtown in the Herald's city room, Kevin is at his computer, struggling over an e-mail. He pauses to read what he has written...

Lily, I took time to cool down before responding to your message. In case you hadn't noticed, my Dad and the Girardi family are having a hard time dealing with the death of a friend. This afternoon I have to interview Carlisle's grieving family. Bad timing on the jealous girlfriend routine. Barbara Greyson, the step-daughter of the man who saved your life, did spend three days in my apartment due to a BLIZZARD. She slept on the couch and never expressed any interest in me. If you can remember we are in love, and want to apologize, call me. But not on Thursday. I'll be at the funeral. Hurt, but still loving you... KEVIN.

Kevin comments, "The best defense is a good offense. I hope this works."

X X X X X

That afternoon in Father Ken's office, Joan is sipping tea while an agitated Father Ken paces...

Joan comments, "You seem edgy today. Too much caffeine?"

"What? No, I've just got something preying on my mind."

"I've got time. Anything you want to share?"

"I'm the one who is suppose to be counseling you."

"And how good a job can you do when you're this upset? This wouldn't have anything to do with that seed of doubt I planted, would it?"

"It sprang up like the plant over Jonah's head."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Joan, did you send a teenage boy here Friday night for confession?"

"Of course not. Oh wait, that must have been Dylan Hunter. We argued Friday about how he wasn't living up to the high Christian standards he has always believed in, and that it was due to his uncle's influence."

"I can't discuss anything we talked about, but when an Evangelical Christian boy comes to a Catholic confessional because of an overwhelming urging..."

"Confirming what I told you about Ryan Hunter?"

Father Ken sighs. "Then I can't ignore such an obvious sign from God."

"So why does that make you sound so sad?"

"Because I know how rough it's going to be when I start warning people about Mr. Hunter."

"Whoa, wait a minute, Padre. Why would you do that?"

"Ryan Hunyer's influence permeates this community, and many of my parishoners are directly affected by his actions. I can't, in good conscience, leave them unwarned."

"Even if that gets you labeled as crazy as me?"

"Even then."

"That's very brave of you, Father Ken, but also kind of dumb."

"Excuse me?"

"When you start warning people that Ryan is a snake in the garden, most of them won't believe you. Doubts and worries will be expressed to the church heirarchy, and before you know it, you will be quickly and quietly transferred out of town. Who will protect your parishoners then?"

"But what am I to do? If I try to keep this bottled up, I'll explode--spiritually."

"If you feel the need to talk, there are others who are on our side, like Rabbi Polonsky."

"Aaron Polonsky has joined with you?"

"As well as several friends from school, my mother, Dr. John Hunter..."

"Ryan's own brother has sided against him?"

"Yes, and unless I miss my guess, it won't be long before Dylan switches sides too. So you see, we're not alone in this conflict of good versus evil."

"And what are you going to do with this small army you're gathering? A direct battle with Ryan?"

"No, Ryan is too clever to make mistakes. However, in order to keep his hands clean, Ryan relies on accomplices. They are the chink in his armor. Starting with his girlfriend, Vera Lewis."

X X X X X

1-18-06/Wednesday morning.

Toni Chadwick and Rodriguez, a uniformed officer, walk towards Vera's apartment. Vera steps out just as they arrive...

"Oh hey, I know you. You're Principal Chadwick's girlfriend. Or maybe I should say, wife, since he just got back from his honeymoon."

"Miss Lewis, I'm Lt. Toni Chadwick, and this is Officer Rodriguez. I've just been assigned to the Carlisle murder investigation and wanted to go over your testimony."

"I've already been through it with other detectives."

"Yes, but when I'm assigned to a case, I like to go over everything personally."

"I guess I can understand that. I have some extra time before school starts. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you."

Vera leads them into the living room. She sits on the couch, Toni takes a nearby chair and Rodriguez stands by the fireplace, taking notes.

Vera asks, "Where would you like to start?"

"Why did Sgt. Carlisle come to your apartment?"

"Do you know about the financial records he requested?"

"Yes."

"Well, it took me a long time, but I finally got everything together. I called the police station to ask if he wanted to pick them up. The sergeant said he was on his way out, and would stop by on his way home."

"When did he arive?"

"About twenty till seven--much earlier than I expected. I was just stepping out of the shower when the doorbell rang. I let him in and asked him to wait while I got dressed. Normally I wouldn't take such a risk with a man, but since he was a police officer... Anyway, it took me fifteen minutes or so, and when I came out of the bedroom, Sgt. Carlisle locked the papers in his briefcase, thanked me and left."

"When was that?"

"About seven o'clock. I left about five minutes later to be in front of the building when my date arrived."

"Can you remember anything else? Did Carlisle seem preoccupied or upset? Did he say anything unusual?"

"No, it was all simple and calm. He complimented me on my apartment, and oh yes, I gave him some fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies. He liked them so much, I wrapped some extras in a napkin for him."

Toni looks at her notes. "Yes, those were found in his jacket pocket. But if you were rushing to get ready for a date, how did you find time to bake cookies?"

Vera pauses for a beat, a smile frozen on her face...

"Well, that's why I was running late. Ask anyone, I'm lousy at time management."

Rodriguez says, "Excuse me, ma'am. Is that a bloodstain?"

"Yes, I tried to clean that, but I didn't do a very good job."

Toni asks, "You verify a bloodstain on your carpet?"

Vera nods. "The other night I saw a mouse, bold as brass, eating a cracker I dropped. I hate mice. So I grabbed the fireplace poker and whacked it as hard as I could. Big mistake. I nearly cut it in half. You wouldn't believe how much blood a little mouse can hold."

"Miss Lewis, would you mind if we took a sample of that bloodstain?"

"Over a mouse?"

"No ma'am."

"Then...oh! But the news said Sgt. Carlisle was shot in an alley on the west side. You can't possibly believe that is his blood."

"We can't take the sample without your permission, although we could get a warrant."

Vera shrugs. "I don't know what the landlord will say, but hey, knock yourselves out. I don't care."

Toni nods to Rodriguez, who removes an evidence bag from his pocket and begins cutting out a carpet sample.

"Do you want the poker too?"

"Since you're offering, yes."

"Fine, but you're waisting your time. It's just mouse blood."

Toni and Rodriguez exchange looks of doubt.

X X X X X

In the Herald's newsroom, Kevin is at his computer, opening an e-mail. This is what he reads:

Kevin, who do you think you're fooling? I've heard reports of you wining and dining that Greyson bimbo all over town. Come clean on this and I might forgive you in time. Really pissed... LILY.

Kevin pausess a beat and types a response:

Lily, yes Barbara and I had a couple of dinners in places where I am known. Openly and honestly, like a man who has nothing to hide, BECAUSE I DON'T. Now who will you believe, small-minded gossips, or the man who loves you more than life itself? Tearfully... KEVIN.

Kevin remarks, "It's like a staring contest. The first one to blink, loses."

X X X X X

1-19-06/Thursday morning.

Ryan Hunter is seated in a living room chair in Vera's apartment. Impatiently he drums his fingers on the arm of the chair. Vera, dressed all in black, except for her pearls, enters from the bedroom. She pauses one last time at the mirror to check her hair and make-up, and then adds a small hat with a half-veil.

"Do I look sufficently mournful?" Vera asks with mischievious smile.

"You really enjoy this, don't you? All the games and role-playing."

"I've never enjoyed myself so much! I couldn't imagine what a sensual thrill it is to kill a man and get away with it. We did get away with it?"

"My sources inside the police department confirm the lab test will say mouse blood, and my special connection in the coroner's office guarantees any slip-ups will be swept under the rug."

Vera smiles. "Charlie was so clever. He brought an electric blanket to confuse the time of death, and kept turning the body to prevent something called blood pooling. He removed the original bloodstain with hydrogen peroxide, but he knew microscopic amounts could still be detected. So, after he disposed of the body, he bought a mouse at a pet store and used its' blood to cover the stain spot. He even remembered to exchange my fireplace poker with his."

"It is convenient having him live just across the hall."

"Killing a man, it makes me so..."

Vera throws herself into Ryan's arms and kisses him passionately while letting her hands caress him freely. After a beat, she steps back, sighs and shakes her head...

"God, I need a woman."

"Ill advised, considering the cover story we created."

"Easy for you to say, but I wasn't cut out for a celibate life."

"Hang in there, Vera. I need you focused for the next stage of the plan, when we begin to destroy the Girardis."

"So soon after Carlisle?"

"The perfect timing. I want to divide Will's attention, just in case we missed anything in the killing of that eating machine-slash-cop."

"Like with the Marston job?"

"My connections are in the Arcadia police force. It's only recently I learned the Marston cops had a surveillance photo of Marla buying the supplies that were used. Fortunately, the picture is of very low quality."

"But still good enough that Carlisle recognized the picture I had of Marla."

"All of those are now destroyed?"

"We burned them all, and in their place are pictures of my handsome boyfriend." Vera giggles.

"Then if you can pull yourself together, we have a funeral to attend."

X X X X X

Later that morning at Oak Hill Cemetery, a large crowd of dignitaries, police officers and their families surround the grave of Sgt. Carlisle. Father Ken stands on a small platform in front of a bank of microphones. An honor guard is at attention, and the news media remains at a respectful distance. Will, in dress uniform, sits in the front row with the rest of the Girardis behind him. Ryan Hunter, Rabbi Polonsky and the rest of the city council also sit inthe front row.

"Everyone, I'm Father Ken Mallory, one of the volunteer chaplains for the Arcadia police department. I first met Alan Carlisle at a low moment in my life. It was the night St. Mary's church was vandalized, and Alan was one of the investigators. He and most of the officers there that night were not Catholic, and yet they were as disturbed as if it had been their home churches that had been attacked. Alan Carlisle's compassion helped me get through that terrible night, and eventually prompted me to volunteer to be one of the chaplains of many faiths who serve our local police force. I had several occasions to speak with Alan, and I found him to be a young man at the begining of a spiritual quest to know and understand God. Alan was always concerned with doing the right thing, and I can honestly say he was a good man. I know many others will be echoing that sentiment, but I'm glad I got to say it first. Now, if you will all bow your heads,we will have the opening prayer..."

A short time later, as the proceedings continue, Will adresses the crowd...

"Detective Sergeant Alan Carlisle bravely and loyally served the Arcadia police department for eight years. Twice decorated for heroism, Sgt. Carlisle had a reputation for hard work and excellent detective skills. When he and I were partners, I never hesitated to enter any situation because I knew Carlisle had my back. He was indeed a good man. Our heartfelt sympathy goes out to his entire family and many friends. He will be m-missed. The Arcadia police department pledges we will not rest until justice is served..."

Still later, it is Ryan's turn to address the crowd...

"As a member of the police review board, I had an opportunity to interact with Sgt. Carlisle on several occasions. I am familiar with his excellent record, as well as his personal dedication to serving and protecting this community. We who lead peaceful, civilian lives owe an immeaureable debt of gratitude to all those who bravely put their lives on the line to defend law and order. We can never adequately repay men like Alan Carlisle, but we can make sure their sacrifice is never forgotten. Today, the Arcadia Herald is establishing a ten thousand dollar scholarship for the study of police science in the name of Sgt. Alan Carlisle..."

X X X X X

At the end of the funeral, as taps are played, Will presents a folded American flag to Carlisle's parents. Mourners begin filing by, shaking the hands of Carlisle's family, and offering words of encouragement. Joan looks about and spots Carlisle's ghost standing near some trees. She walks over to him...

"Quite a turn out, wasn't it kid? Even the lieutenant govenor showed up."

"Is that why you're here, to see your own funeral?"

"That and to check on how my family is doing. At least my Mom has stopped crying."

"It's usually just a matter of time. A little closure might help. Was it Vera Lewis who killed you?"

"I guess. It happened so fast. One moment I was speaking with her in the apartment, and then I was no longer in that form." (He points at the distant coffin.)

"Can you tell me anything that might help?"

"Sorry kid, that's not why I'm here, and it's my time to go."

Carlisle begins walking away. Joan calls after him...

"Wait! There's got to be more."

Carlisle snaps his fingers. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I have a message for you. Listen carefully: You can't save them all."

"What? NO! Don't say that."

"Sorry kid."

Carlisle walks away, passes behind a tree and doesn't emerge from the other side. Joan drops to her knees, crying.

Helen is approaching, and hurries forward when she sees Joan on the ground.

"Joan honey, are you okay? Joan, get up off the ground. It's cold and wet, and you'll get frost bite."

Helen helps Joan to her feet.

"Did you see him?" Joan asks.

"Carlisle's ghost? Yes, I saw him. What did he have to say?"

"Vera Lewis murdered him."

"Oh God. And I had coffee with her in the teacher's lounge just yesterday. She seems so ordinary."

"That's not all. Carlisle also passed along a message. 'You can't save them all'."

"The same thing said to me in my dream before Carlisle died. Do you know who this was about?"

"No, and it doesn't matter. I'm going to put an end to this."

"How?"

"I'm going to do what I should have done in the first place. I'm going to kill Ryan Hunter."

"Joan, don't say that--not even in jest."

"I'm not joking. Don't you realize the next victim might be you or Dad? Luke or Kevin? I can't wait for him to pick us off one at a time."

"You'll never get away with it."

"I don't intend to. I'll plead insanity. I'm certainly well established in that area."

"Joan Girardi, you listen to me. Get this idea out of your head. It's wrong and God would never apporve of it. Do you want to end up going to hell?"

"No...but maybe, God would forgive me? After all, why send me this warning if I'm not suppose to act upon it? God didn't tell me not to kill Ryan."

"He didn't tell you not to burn down the city, but that doesn't mean it's okay to do. Be sensible, Joan."

"My life hasn't been sensible for two and a half years, but I get your point. Okay, I'll control myself--for the time being."

Joan walks away. Helen, looking concerned, follows.

X X X X X

Meanwhile, Grace is sitting on the last pew of the cemetery's chapel. She looks about uncomfortably at the stained glass windows with images of the resurrection, the lighted candles and the huge crucifix on the wall. Luke enters and hastily joins her.

"Great place you picked, Einstein."

"Sorry Grace, but you said you wanted to speak privately, and it was either here or a freezing cold mausoleum."

"Yeah, well no offense, but this place gives me the creeps."

"So speak quickly. Is this about your therapy?"

"Therapy? Why would you think that?"

"Hoping, actually. You said we had to take a break while you were in therapy. I was hoping that was coming to an end. Grace, I've missed you so much."

"And I've missed you."

Impulsively, they share a long kiss. Luke smiles.

"I'm pregnant."

Luke stops smiling. "Pregnant? Wow...this is...wow."

"Big news, huh?"

"Big? It's monumental. It's huge!"

"Hey, you better not be talking about my waistline."

"How far along?"

"Since our last time together."

"Grace, you know I love you. Marry me."

Grace punches Luke in the arm. "I knew you'd say that, but you don't have to make the sacrifice."

"What sacrifice? It's how I always envisioned us--only right out of college instead of high school."

"Really? That's kind of sweet, but Luke, you've got to think clearly. We can't handle having a kid at our age."

"Oh, you mean...?"

"Abortion. How do you feel about that?"

"I never gave it much thought. Intellectually, I support the right of a woman to choose, but when it's so personal--when it's our child, I want her to live."

"Her? Why did you say her?"

"I don't know. It just came out that way."

Grace begins to tremble. "It is a little girl, I just know it."

Grace puts her hands over her stomach and begins to cry. Luke puts his arms around her.

"Grace, you don't want to do this, do you?"

"It's like my head and my heart are at war with each other. I know the smart, logical thing to do, but...I dream about her. I can see her so clearly. She has blonde hair and she giggles all the time..."

Grace's words choke off as she is crying very hard now. Luke holds her as she rocks back and forth.

"Grace, I know it will be hard, but we can work it out."

"How? In September you'll be in Massachusetts."

"No, I'll apply to State. It's a good school, and with the scholarships I've accumulated, it won't be a financial burden. I can get a part time job, and I know our parents would help out."

"But going to M.I.T. has been your dream."

"I have a better dream. Raising a little blonde girl who giggles all the time. Marry me Grace."

Grace gulps hard and wipes away her tears. "Right now there are a hundred obstacles bouncing around in my head, telling me this won't work. Screw'em. Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes. I'll marry you."

Luke and Grace embrace and share a long, tender kiss. Luke asks, "How are we going to tell our parents?"

"Dude, you sure know how to spoil a moment."

"Sorry."

They resume kissing.

X X X X X

A short time later, Grace is again alone in the chapel, but she has moved to the front pew. With her hands clasped behind her head, she stares up at the ceiling. A concerned Rabbi Polonsky enters...

"Grace?"

"Hey Dad, how did you find me?"

"I ran into Luke. He said you were in the CHAPEL. What are you doing in here?"

"It's not so bad. I was a little creeped out when I first came in, but it really is a good place to sit quietly and meditate." (She points up at the crucifix.) "You know, he was a Jewish carpenter."

"So I've heard. You're in a odd mood."

"I guess that's because my life has gotten very odd."

Rabbi Polonsky sits beside his daughter. "Grace, I know you've been preoccupied lately, and I don't want to intrude, but if you would like to talk..."

"Yes, it's time you, Mom and me had a long talk. Maybe this evening, if you're schedule is free?"

"For you I'll clear it. Care to hint as to what this is all about?"

"Not yet. I'd like some more time to think over what to say and how to say it."

"I take your meaning. Your mother is busy saying farewells to half of Arcadia, so meet us at the car in, twenty minutes?"

"Thanks Dad."

Rabbi Polonsky exits the chapel, passing Vera Lewis as she enters.

X X X X X

Out in the cemetery parking lot, Will, Helen and Joan are waiting in Will's car as Luke approaches.

Will says, "Hey son, we thought we had lost track of you."

"Sorry, I had some things to talk over with Grace."

"Remember, you only have a half day off from school."

"Yeah Dad, I'm taking the Jeep directly back to Arcadia High. You want a ride, Joan?"

"I'm riding in with Mom after Dad drops us off at the house. Luke, are you okay? You look upset."

"Well, we are at a funeral, Joan. See you at school."

Will pulls away as Luke waves good-bye. Luke crosses to a remote area of the parking lot. He enters the Jeep, and just as he puts the key in the ignition, someone wearing a ski mask rises from the back seat. The masked person zaps Luke with a stun gun, and he slumps over, unconscious.

X X X X X

Back at the chapel, Vera lights a candle before sitting next to Grace.

"Hello Grace."

"Miss Lewis."

"Did you know Sgt. Carlilse?"

"I met him a few times. Mostly I'm here because my Dad is on the city council."

"About the same for me. I met Carlisle a couple of times, but mostly I'm here because of Ryan."

"How's that going?"

"Quite well. I don't want to jump the gun and say he's the one, but it's a possibility."

"Mazeltov."

"Thanks. I saw Luke Girardi leave here a little while ago. Is that why you've been crying?"

"You can tell? Well yeah, I had a tough decision to make."

"Sort of a crossroads moment in your life?"

"Yes, exactly."

"I think I understand. I had to make the same decision when I was your age."

"You did?"

"Oh yes. When I was in high school, I dated several boys, and even though I was fond of them, I was never happy in any of my relationships. It wasn't until I got to college that I faced the truth about myself. I was a lesbian."

"What, you're gay? But what about Ryan? I thought the two of you were going at it hot and heavy."

"Oh, uh, you didn't let me finish. In college I pursued a lesbian lifestyle, but I still wasn't satisfied. Eventually, I came to realize I was actually bi-sexual. The only way I could be happy was to be with a guy who understood my need to occasionally be with another woman."

"And Ryan is that type of guy?"

"He's very understanding and supportive. So you see Grace, I do understand the crossroad you're at. You're confused as to which path to take. Let me clear it up for you..."

Suddenly, Vera leans in close and begins kissing a very startled Grace. After a beat, she pushes Vera away.

"Hey, hey--hold on there. You've got me all wrong, Miss Lewis. I'm not trying to decide about my sexuality. Trust me, I'm ninety nine point nine percent straight."

"But your clothes and personality..."

"Have nothing to do with my 'crossroad'. I'm pregnant, and I had to decide whether or not to have the kid."

"Oh Grace, I'm so sorry. I've made a terrible mistake. Usually I'm better at picking up vibes than this. Please don't mention this to anyone."

"Well okay, but you really shouldn't be making passes at students."

"Believe me, I've never done this before, and I never will again. I feel like such a fool."

"Hey, no big whoop. So, do I really put out a gay vibe?"

"Yes, you do. Maybe you should consider some make-up and the occasional dress?"

"You sound like my mother, but considering I'm headed for motherhood myself, maybe I should think about it. By the way, the pregnancy thing is also a secret."

"Temporarily."

Grace checks her watch. "Right, temporarily. So, I've got to jet. See ya, Miss Lewis. It's been...weird."

Grace hastily exits the chapel. Vera uses her cell phone...

"She's on her way."

X X X X X

A short time later in the cemetery's parking lot, the crowd has thinned, and only a few mourners are left saying their lingering good-byes. An impatient Grace paces beside her family's sedan while using her cell phone.

"Hey Girardi, call me when you get this message. I've got two pieces of major news. The first involves your brother and me. I told him. The second, well here's a hint--guess who's singing in the other choir. Call me."

Grace disconnects and looks about for her parents. Sarah Polonsky approaches.

"Mom, where's Dad? I'm going to be late getting to school."

"He's talking politics with the other council members. They're discussing a memorial for Sgt. Carlisle. Possibly a street will be named after him."

"Meanwhile, I'll get detention for being late."

"Look, there's Luke. Maybe he can give you a lift to school?"

"He's still here?"

Grace turns and sees Luke's Jeep has stopped thirty feet away. She begins walking towards it.

"Luke...?"

Through the open window, a gloved hand appears holding a revolver. In quick succession, six gunshots ring out. Grace staggers back, first with a bullet wound to the chest, and then a head wound knocks her to the ground. When the last shot is fired, the assailant drops the gun and speeds away...

"Gracie!"

Sarah runs to her wounded daughter and kneels beside her. Rabbi Polonsky, followed by Ryan Hunter, run to the scene.

Sarah calls out to her husband, "Luke did this!"

Rabbi Polonsky drops to his knees and cradles his bleeding daughter in his arms. "Grace? Oh God, no!"

Ryan pulls out his cell phone. "We need an ambulance at Oak Hill Cemetery as soon as possible. A girl has been shot."

Some off-duty cops have reached their cars, and with sirens blaring, they take off in pursuit.

X X X X X

A short time later, Will parks in front of the Girardi house. Waiting at curbside is a tall, blonde motorcycle cop with the lights on her motorcycle flashing. Joan recognizes her as Motorcylce Cop God. She leaves the car and runs to her. Will follows.

"What is it? What's happened?" Joan frantically asks.

Cop God ignores her and walks over to Will.

"Is there a problem, Officer...?

"Officer Goode. Chief, dispatch has been trying to reach you on your cell phone and radio."

"The radio and all of our cell phones were turned off for the funeral."

"Sir, shortly after you left the funeral, there was a driveby shooting at the cemetery."

"How bad is it?"

"A seventeen year old girl was severely wounded, and she has been rushed to Hogan County Hospital. Her doctors don't expect her to make it."

Joan gasps, "It's Grace, isn't it?"

"Yes Miss, the victim's name is Grace Polk."

Will responds, "This is a nightmare."

"I'm afraid it gets worse, Chief. Your son Luke has been brought in for questioning."

"That's...impossible."

"A dozen witnesses say they saw him do it. The victim called him by name, and the gun used in the crime is registered to you, Chief."

From inside the car, Helen calls out, "Will, what's going on?"

Will replies, "We have to go. Come on, Joan."

"I'm staying. Call me when you have news."

"Are you sure? Your brother and best friend need you."

"I'm sure."

Will shrugs and hastily re-enters the car. He and Helen drive away.

Joan says, "This is all my fault."

"How so?"

"I should have killed Ryan back in April when I first thought of it. Back on that windy day when he went by me, smirking over what he had done. I could have prevented so much pain if I had just had the courage to act."

"I didn't call you to be an assasin, Joan."

"Then what use am I? I've been playing games while Ryan is destroying lives. I'm not leading people into battle, I'm just getting them killed."

"You are an excellent, natural leader Joan, but every leader must beware a Judas."

Motorcycle Cop God starts her bike and roars away, giving the God-wave as she goes. Joan, lost in thought, watches until she is out of sight.

X X X X X

Late that night on the top floor of the Arcadia Herald, Ryan's luxurious office is dark, except for a single lamp on the desk. Ryan looks over an early edition of the morning paper. The banner headline reads: GUNFIRE AT COP'S FUNERAL. Lower and to the left, is a photo of Grace with the caption: HIGH SCHOOL GIRL SEVERELY WOUNDED. To the right is a picture of Luke with the caption: SON OF POLICE CHIEF ARRESTED. Ryan chuckles and pours two glasses of wine from a bottle on his desk. He walks to the window and stares out at the lights of the city and sips his wine. Behind him, Ryan's private elevator opens and a figure, hidden in the shadows, enters the room. Without turning, Ryan speaks...

"Well, my little spy, anything to report?"

The visitor steps closer, and Ryan embraces her. She murmurs...

"All went according to your plan, my love."

Ryan kisses her passionately.

It is Glynis Figliola.

THE END. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
